freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Spade
Spade is one of the mid-bosses of Sky Battalion (Fire ship when playing as Lilac), alongside the Shuigang Helicopter (which Carol and Milla will face instead), Penguin Blaster, and Crystal Crusher, as well as the boss of Trap Hideout and the seventh overall boss in the game. He is a high-ranking member and the leader of the underground organization of thieves and assassins known as the Red Scarves. During the events of Freedom Planet, his half-brother Prince Dail enlisted his help to steal the Kingdom Stone. Profile Abilities Spade relies on a deck of cards to attack enemies and his Flash Jump to dodge attacks. His two main attacks consist of throwing three cards in a spread or with his Dual Crash to shoot cards from his hands. In a fight, he'll act quickly and aggressively. Tracking the player's movement, and using all of his moves with little delay. With this, Spade is hard to hit because of the heavy use of his dash and card rain. Boss Battle In Sky Battalion, there is a ledge to Lilac's left which when stood on, Spade will say "Come on!" which will be met with Lilac taunting, saying "Hit me if you can!" In Trap Hideout, 99 Ninjas must be fought as Carol (or 15 as Milla), with the last 20 dropping health petals. There are two gas cans on the left and right of the arena and 4 jump pads. Usually, players will find the jump pads annoying as they'll never use them on purpose and accidentally activate them when preparing to attack Spade. History Freedom Planet Spade was hired by Mayor Zao to steal the Kingdom Stone from its monastery. He is then confronted by Lilac and Carol, who tried to stop him from taking the stone, but to no avail. Spade explains that he needs the Stone to find his Father's killer. He also stated that a couple of traitors like themselves would care. Spade escapes with the Kingdom Stone, leaving the girls to fight the shrine's Gaurdian, the Mantalith (and a collasping cave). Spade reappeared before Lilac, Carol, Milla and Torque in Shang Mu's Commercial District, revealing that he actually was hired by his half-brother, Prince Dail. Spade stated that when his brother finds their Father's killer, there will be no mercy for the kingdom responsible. By the time the group tried to explain the situation to Spade, an enemy ship (piloted by Serpentine) ambushes them, giving Spade a chance to escape. Spade was confronted by Lilac on his brother's Sky Battalion (in the Fire Ship). She tried to explain to him that it was really Lord Brevon who murdered his Father, not Zao. Spade didn't want to listen and after a battle between the two rivals, Spade is beaten back, along with the rest of his brother's airships. After the sky battle, Spade returned to the Scarves' Hideout. Later that night, Carol and Milla infiltrated the hideout to convince Spade to help them rescue Lilac and Torque, who were captured by Brevon. He refused at first but changed his mind when Carol told him they were going after his Father's killer. Upon arriving at Brevon's Thermal Base in the outskirts of Jade Creek, Spade went in solo, refusing to do the buddy-buddy thing with Carol and Milla, who went to save their friends. He managed to escape the base's self-destruction (which he may have caused). At the Battle Glacier, Spade appeared at the last minute to save Lilac and her Friends from Dail, who attempted a final attack in order to defeat them. Lilac apologized to Spade for the events that forced her and Carol to leave the Red Scarves years ago. She stated that she was scared and didn't know what she was doing, Spade implied that she still doesn't know what she's doing. Spade then went off to confront Dail and freed him from Brevon's control. Freedom Planet 2 Spade continues to operate as the Red Scarves' top mercenary. His role in the fight against Merga and the Bakunawa is unknown. Relationships Lilac: Lilac once fought along side Spade when she and Carol were part of the Red Scarves. But when he started to cross "certain lines" (possibly murder), the girls broke from the Scarves' ranks. Since then, Spade saw Lilac as a traitor and the two had become sworn Rivals. Dail: Spade is the younger half-brother of Prince Dail, who hired him to help find their father's killer. Their relationship and history is unknown. It is also unknown if Spade is also a prince. In fact at one point in the story, Torque asked if Spade was a prince, since he was Dail's brother. Though he never talked about it, as stated by Carol. King of Shuigang: Spade's father was the King of Shuigang, though no details of their relationship is explained. However, when his father was killed, Spade seemed to have taken it personal and was determined to find the murderer, even going to the extreme and stealing the Kingdom Stone. Trivia *Spade supposed to have a DLC in Freedom Planet but it was cancelled. Instead, he will be getting his own title, which is described to use Freedom Planet 2 engine and it will be Metroidvania game about how Spade saved his brother Dail. Gallery Spade Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.png|Old Spade Sketch by Stephen DiDuro Spade Old.png|Spade Old SpadeBeta1.png|Spade's first design SpadeBeta2.png|Spade's second design SpadeBeta3.png|Concept by Strife about turning Spade into a panda SpadeBeta4.png|Concept by Strife about turning Spade into a panda SpadeBeta5.png|Concept by Strife about turning Spade into a panda SpadeBeta6.png|Spade's third design (a fan made redesign which got picked) Fp1-spadesprite.png|Spade's sprite in Freedom Planet. Fp2-spadesprite.png|Spade's sprite in Freedom Planet 2. SpadeFP2Profile.png|Spade's profile sprite from Freedom Planet 2 Category:Characters Category:Avalicians Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Mid-bosses Category:Allies